Drama
by hyejinpark
Summary: Kita akhiri sampai maut menjemput.


**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

** Drama **

**Written by Hye jin park****2014**

**Disclaimers : **** the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS | Kyumin|OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|Married life- hurt |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|Plagiat is not allowed|  
><strong>

**Genre : Hurt Romance**

**Rate : ****M**

**Happy re****a****ding**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Our drama in our married life-**

_**Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku dapat terus bersamanya. Entah sampai kapan aku dapat melihatnya. Gadis yang sudah dua tahun ini mengisi hariku. Dia yang kulihat saat aku membuka mataku dipagi dan dia yang kulihat saat aku memejamkan mataku di malam hari. Dan yang terpenting bagiku, dia selalu disisiku tidak perduli pandangannya tentang ku...**_

_**~Cho Kyuhyun~**_

_**Cinta ?, apa aku mulai mencintainya, apakah semua yang kau tunjukkan padaku adalah cinta?. Jika kau sudah begini aku mau apa lagi , aku hanya dapat menerimanya meskipun semua itu hanya sebuah sandiwara. Yah setidaknya aku akan bertahan , untuk memainkan sandiwara ini bersamamu sampai akhir, jadi kau tenang saja "oppa"!...**_

_**~ Lee Sungmin~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_good Morning_**

.

.

Ukuran pagi yang cerah untuk musim gugur kali ini. Sinar mentari masuk menyusup hangat ke celah jendela ruangan yang disebut kamar itu. Sebuah ranjang berukuran king size dengan bed cover merah tua telah tertata rapi dengan selimut tebal yang sudah terlipat menggantung diantara sisi ranjang. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun mengingat sisa memori tentang pergumulan semalam.

'ceklek'

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan handuk yang bertengger membungkus surai kecoklatannya. Tubuh mungil gadis, tidak maksudku wanita muda itu terbungkus rapi oleh handuk putih yang melingkar sempurna menutup tubuhnya. Bibir tipisnya sesekali bergumam meneruskan cuplikan lagu yang belum selesai sejak ia mandi tadi...

Dengan teliti tangan mungilnya memilah milih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan pagi ini. Dan keputusannya jatuh pada dress rajutan selutut berwarna hijau lumut , hanya dress rumahan biasa yang selalu ia pakai.

Tak lama berselang gelombang panas nan hangat menderu menyapu setiap kelembaban surai kecoklatan itu, dan beberapa sapuan tipis mengakhiri kegiatannya menatap cermin. Lalu dikembalikannya handuk itu ke dalam kamar mandi kamarnya.

Langkah kecilnya membawanya menuruni setiap anak tangga, benar kamarnya ada dilantai tiga dan sekarang ia mau menuju dapur di lantai pertama, sekalian olah raga di pagi hari fikirnya.

Dan langkah kecil itu akhirnya sampai pada pada sebuah ruangan bernuansa oranye dengan beberapa peralatan masak tertata rapi dan ada yang menggantung. Hangat, Sungmin merasa hangat jika sudah bertemu dengan 'istana'nya setiap pagi.

"eh?"

Sorot polos itu menangkap ada gerik mencurigakan dari dapurnya, dan sosok itu... siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun suaminya...

"oppa yang membuat sarapan?, memangnya kemana Gong ajumma dan maid yang lain "

Seketika Kyuhyun yang menyadari kehadiran Sungmin tersenyum dan menghampirinya tak lupa menarik kursi makan itu memberi ruang untuk istrinya duduk.

"kau lupa ini hari libur, mereka sengaja kuliburkan hari ini bukankah kau yang memintanya oh!" jawabnya lalu yang mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Sungmin. Tidak ketinggalan sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat lembut di dahi Sungmin pagi ini.

"jinjja!, kenapa aku bisa lupa ya" monolog Sungmin tanpa merespon kecupan singkat dari suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun yang terkekeh melihat expresi Sungmin kemudian berbalik untuk mengambil makanan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk sarapan mereka.

"sereal?"

"hmm, makanlah!"

"aku kira oppa benar benar memasak kali ini, hahh kalau begitu kenapa tidak bangunkan aku saja untuk membuat sarapan"

"hehe, tadinya sih mau begitu tapi saat melihatnya masih tidur aku tidak tega apalagi kau terlihat lelah sekali!" sebuah cengiran tidak ini lebih mirip seringaian mesum seorang lelaki tua batin Sungmin ,mengatarkannya pada semburat pipi yang bersemu merah.

Satu umpatan lirih pun lolos dari bibir tipis gadis itu,

"dasar Gaemgyu usil pagi –pagi sudah mesum!" Sungmin bergumam sambil mengunyah serealnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya membeo tidak mengerti apa maksud dari istrinya tersebut. Sebuah pagi yang tenang di tengah musim gugur dengan ditemani sinar mentari yang bersinar hangat mengantarkan mereka dalam sapaan pagi yang 'Romantis' .

..

..

**_dua jam kemudian_**

Sebuah tangan kekar nan hangat melingkar pas di lekuk pinggang seorang Lee Sungmin , tak ayak lekukan 'S' itu membuat sang empunya berjingit kaget bercampur geli karena nafas Kyuhyun yang mengembun di areal tengkuknya.

"ada apa?" tanya Sungmin yang masih menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam.

"anni, hanya tetaplah seperti ini yeobo!" pintanya yang langsung,

Dan kembali pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu, menghirup dan menyesapi dalam dalam aroma seorang Lee Sungmin wanita yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya selama ini.

Manik mata mereka saling terpejam menikmati kegiatan mereka pagi ini. Tidak ada suara hanya keheningan tercipta sesekali gorden berenda pink itu melambai memberikan kesegaran bagi tubuh mereka .

"oppahh.. gumanhe!" Sungmin berbalik dan menangkup pipi tembam itu pelan. Sayu, mereka saling menatap sayu untuk beberapa menit...

"mianhe oppa" seru Sungmin dalam hatinya.

Dan seketika Kyuhyun kembali menyatukan tautan mereka yang sempat terlepas kali ini lebih menuntut, Sungmin hanya dapat menerimanya tanpa menuntut. Hanya kecupan- kecupann kecil dan saling menyesap tidak lebih, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukannya.

"saranghae" bisik Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan telinga Sungmin.

"hmm, aku tahu!"ucapnya seraya mengeratkan pelukan dan menyamankan posisi nya ke dalam dada bidang seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"jika itu maumu Minimin, aku akan mengabulkannya, setidaknya kau masih disisiku ani, tetaplah disisi ku!"

Bisiknya dan membuat Sungmin bergidik, batinnya berkecamuk menahan semuanya. Namun semakin ia menahannya semakin ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dan hingga jam pagi berakhir mereka hanya berpelukan dalam keheningan...

..

..

_**~ Lee Sungmin~**_

"_**sudah cukup lama aku memikirkan semuanya . Aku sudah memutuskannya karena tekanan itu terus mendera ku cukup sudah aku menahannya. Tapi haruskah sekarang, dalam episode manis yang tercipta pagi ini, haruskah aku membuatnya kacau... oppa saranghae!"**_

"oppa kita akhiri saja !" ucap Sungmin merenggangkan pelukannya. Dan kembali hening untuk beberapa saat hingga tatapan tajam itu menangkap manik polos Sungmin,

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris, menanggapi ucapan istrinya barusan. Tetap bergeming saling tidak mau melepaskan rekatan mereka dan saling menatap.

"baiklah jika itu keputusanmu yeobo"

Manik itu kembali menjadi sayu , tubuh itu kembali saling mengeratkan pelukan . Butiran kristal jatuh dengan indah dari mata sang suami.

Sungmin hanya dapat mengeratkan pelukannya. Namun dengan expresi tenang tanpa mata yang memerah...

Dan ditenggelamkanya wajah innocent itu pada dada bidang sang suami , seolah tidak terjadi percakapan serius diantara mereka.

"kita akhiri sampai maut menjemput" ucapan tegas Kyuhyun seketika membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin,

"oppa apa kau sadar dengan keputusanmu itu?aku ,aku,hiks,hiks,tidak pantas untuk oppa,aku" rintih Sungmin ditengah pelukan Kyuhyun,namun hal tersebut malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan manatap istrinya tajam,

"mari kita hadapi bersama" final Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin bungkam seketika.

"tolong ingatlah Lee Sungmin semua kenangan tentang kita kumohon jangan berfikiran negative dulu semua ada jalan keluarnyakan, jebal aku sedih jika sikapmu seperti ini kumohon ,jebal,jebal…"

Kyuhyun menatap datar mata terpejam Sungmin,ia mungkin kelelahan karena menangis sesunggukan tadi, tanpa sadar beberapa kenangan berputar di kepalanya tentang hari pernikahan mereka, sembari memboopong Sungmin ke kamar Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu yang syarat akan kepedihan…

Untuk kemudian ikut terlelap namun,

"bangun eoh?" lirih Kyuhyun kala melihat manik foxyl itu berkedip menatapnya, "saranghae" ucapnya tiba-tiba meraup bibir Kyuhyun.

.

**_Flashback_**

.

"Cho Kyuhyun apakah anda bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai istrimu,mencintainya baik dalam keadaan susah dan senang,sakit dan sehat,di setiap waktu baik ataupun buruk selalu mencintainya?" tanya seorang pendeta seraya menatap pria bertoxedo hitam dengan tuxedo hitam yang berada di depannya.

"Aku bersedia"

"Lee Sungmin apakah anda bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu, mencintainya baik dalam keadaan susah dan senang,sakit dan sehat,di setiap waktu baik ataupun buruk selalu mencintainya?"tanya sang pendeta pada sosok Sungmin yang disebut diam tak bergeming bibirnya terkantup rapat,terlihat kebingungan yang tampak dari manik rubahnya

"Lee Sungmin-shi,akan saya ulangi!"

"Lee Sungmin apakah anda bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu, mencintainya baik dalam keadaan susah dan senang,sakit dan sehat,di setiap waktu baik ataupun buruk selalu mencintainya?"ulang sang pendeta seraya menatap manik karamelnya lagi.

Sungmin mendengas bibir itu akhirnya sedikit terbuka dan menoleh kesamping,pria yang sejak tadi sudah keringat dingin menunggu jawaban ragu namun tidak tega bukan,bukan tidak tega melainkan tidak rela...

"Min?" bisik Kyuhyun nyaris tidak terdengar olehnya,Pendeta memulai kembali pertanyaanya kepada Sungmin,

"Lee Sungmin-ssi apakah anda bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu, mencintainya baik dalam keadaan susah dan senang,sakit dan sehat,di setiap waktu baik ataupun buruk selalu mencintainya?" ulangnya lagi

"A-aku,bersedia"

Kyuhyun berbalik setelah sebelumnya ia bernafas lega,mereka saling berhadapan mengangkat tangan kurus Sungmin yang terbalut sarung tangan putih,menautkan jemari mereka saling menyematkan cincin pernikahan dan mengucapkan sumpah mereka sebagai pengantin.

"Di hadapan Tuhan aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu,menyayangimu dan mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwaku, kau adalah rumahku tempatku untuk pulang,didalam hatiku tersimpan cinta akan kujalani sisa hidupku tidak akan kubiarkan kau menangis,aku akan selalu membuatmu tertawa,kau adalah nafasku,detak jantungku,belahan milikmu dan kau hari ini dihadapan Tuhan aku berjanji akan selalu mengenggam tanganmu,memulai lembaran baru kisah kita untuk tinggal,belajar,mencintai,bersama,selamanya"

.

**_****End flashback****_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'tit-tit-tit-tit-tit...' bunyi alarm yang berkumandang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu,

'tek' merasa kesal karena tidurnya terganggu sebuah tangan yang keluar dari balik selimut itupun mematikannya dengan kasar,

'srek' Bunyi hordeng disibakkan dan itu membuat sinar sang surya menerangi kamar yang bernuansa biru dan pink itu.

"Ireona!"

"eughhh!lima menit lagi oppa tak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku kau baru membuatku tidur pukul tiga dini hari!" ucapnya dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur.

Sosok yang di panggilnya oppa itu terkekeh lalu beralih duduk disamping istrinya itu menyibak lagi selimut tebal yang menggelung seluruh tubuh istrinya itu,ia mencium keningnya.

"Aigoo!tidak ku sangka jadinya akan begini,appo?Mianhe aku lepas kendali semalam ehm!"ujarnya saat membantu tubuh sang istri untuk bersandar pada nakas ranjang yang masih dengan menampakkan bahu telanjangnya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab ia malah mengedarkan pandangannya kekaca, suaminya beringsut pergi menuju kamar mandi menyiapkan air hangat untuknya mengela nafasnya bergeming menngeratkan lilitan selimut di tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar Tuhan ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap suaminya y ang menganggap ini semua baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun bersiul seraya mengisi bath tub mereka,mencampurkan beberapa wewangian dan menghidupkan lilin aroma tersentak begitu melihat Sungmin yang berdiri di belakangnya saat ia berbalik.

"Oppa!"panggilnya pelan

"Eh,aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandilah!"

"Oppa menyuruhku mandi padahal kau juga belum mandi?Kita mandi bersama saja!" ucap Sungmin seraya menarik tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat, terisak, Sungmin terisak dalam dada telanjang suaminya, ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak jika istrinya sudah seperti ini ia hanya bisa diam mengusap punggung sempitnya dan menunggunya sampai tertidur atau tenang kembali.

"Gwanchana!uljima nae sarang!"ucap Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

.

.

.

Bunyi kecipak saliva dan air saling beradu di dalam kamar mandi Kyuhyun mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk menahan kepala serta leher dan tengkuknya,dan air menjadi pelengkap efek kabut menambah kesan romantis dalam pergumulan mereka.

Sungmin melenguh mengambil nafas yang sejak tadi tertahan,tampak lelehan saliva milik Kyuhyun disetiap sisi bibirnya , Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin posesif dari belakang,menempelkan dada bidangnya pada punggung sempit sang istri, ia mulai nakal meraba sesuatu yang paling disukainya,ehm... payudara sintal milik Sungmin.

"geumanhae!oppa... janghan terlalu oppahh..."Ucap Sungmin agak kepayahan meladeni pijitan Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Ne?"Jawab JKyuuhyun dengan suara polos,dan kembali menambah irama pijitannya membuat sang empunya menggelinjang geli dan nikmat namun masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ommo!"ucapnya tersentak saat bibir nakal Kyuhyun menghisap bahunya meninggalkan bekas merah yang tidak akan hilang untuk tiga hari kedepan.

Kyuhyun memutar posisi Sungmin untuk berbalik mereka saling berhadapan menyelami manik Sungmin beralih mengusap pipi dan wajah istrinya tersenyum dalam artian miris dan yang ditatap hanya dapat menampilkan ekspresi serupa,

Sementara itu tangannya yang satu lagi tengah berusaha merengkuh pinggul Sungmin untuk mendekatkan miliknya mendesah seketika saat mengetahui jarak mereka sudah sedekat nafas sebentar lalu ditariknya punngung sang suami kedalam pelukannya membuat tidak ada celah diantara sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan...

.

.

.

"Di hadapan Tuhan aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu,menyayangimu dan mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwaku, kau adalah rumahku tempatku untuk pulang,didalam hatiku tersimpan cinta akan kujalani sisa hidupku tidak akan kubiarkan kau menangis,aku akan selalu membuatmu tertawa,kau adalah nafasku,detak jantungku,belahan milikmu dan kau hari ini dihadapan Tuhan aku berjanji akan selalu mengenggam tanganmu,memulai lembaran baru kisah kita untuk tinggal,belajar,mencintai,bersama,selamanya"Ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang saat ini sudah duduk berhadapan di depannya.

"Kau ingat itu Minimin"

Ini sudah hampir satu jam setelah acara mandi mereka yang hanya menggunakan dress rumahan panjang yang tidak terbalik dengan Sungmin yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian formalnya bersiap untuk aktifitasnya sebagai seorang pengacara.

"Kau ingat kita dulu mengucapkan janji itu" ulang nya lagi.

"Ne,pendeta Park bahkan sampai mengulangi ucapannya tiga kali" ucap Sungmin terkekeh

"Kau tahu aku hampir pingsan dan keringatku mengalir deras"

"Berlebihan!seharusnya aku yang pingsan apa oppa tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu Ryeong eonnie tiba-tiba saja datang ke apartementku lalu menarikku ke salon mendadaniku dan memakaikanku gaun pengantin lalu menyeretku ke hadapanmu Cho Kyuhyun!padahal kau tahu kan saat itu kondisimu sedang tidak..."

'puk' Satu elusan mendarat mulus di kepala Sungmin dan ia tersenyum senang setidakknya hari ini ia sudah bisa membuat istrinya berkata banyak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ucapkan sekali lagi?"tanya Kyuhyun kemudian menuntun Sungmin ke taman belakang rumah lalu membuka kotak kandang peliharaan miliknya lalu mendudukannya di kolam kecil rumahnya,tak lupa juga ada sen dan hyaku kucing milik Sungmin dan memutar insrtument pernikahan.

'Neol sarang hageso...'

Sungmin tak bergeming ia masih berdidri mematung menonton kesibukan Kyuhyun yang bolak-balik dia pun berhenti setelah semua persiapannya siap ia tersenyum ke arah Sungmin dan membuat wanita itu tersenyum lalu ia pun berjalan ke arah Sungmin layaknya seorang pengantin di altar, mereka saling bertaut dan senyuman Kyuhyun merekah saat melihat wajah polos Sungmin yang sejak tadi tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa

"Di hadapan Tuhan aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu,menyayangimu dan mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwaku, kau adalah rumahku tempatku untuk pulang,didalam hatiku tersimpan cinta akan kujalani sisa hidupku tidak akan kubiarkan kau menangis,aku akan selalu membuatmu tertawa,kau adalah nafasku,detak jantungku,belahan milikmu dan kau hari ini dihadapan Tuhan aku berjanji akan selalu mengenggam tanganmu,memulai lembaran baru kisah kita untuk tinggal,belajar,mencintai,bersama,selamanya"

Ucap Kyuhyun mantap manatap manik foxy sang istri yang berkaca-kaca, setetes cairan bening meluncur mulus begitu saja jatuh mengenai cincin pernikahan mereka , Sungmin memegang Kyuhyun erat hingga mengusutkan baju yang dikenakannya, ia diam dan hanya terisak dalam ia sangat mencintai suaminya itu ia tidak mau melepaskannya ia tidak rela namun ia juga tidak tega jika harus meninggalkannya duluan.

"Ingatlah janjiku untukmu,jangan berfikir yang macam-macam Sungmin-a saranghanda!" desah Kyuhyun lirih mengeratkan pelukannya lagi.

"hiks,hiks,hiks, opaa!"

"Ne,Gwanchana!uljima nae sarang !jangan berfikir macam-macam arasseo jangan kumohon jangan berfikir yang macam-macam"gumam Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar jika istrinya itu tengah tidak sadarkan diri,

Lagi...

.

.

.

**tbc  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke yang berminat silahkan merivew!

Terimakasih sudah membaca^^

..

sign

hyejinpark

.


End file.
